Bella's Revenge
by EldestDurk
Summary: Bella wants both Jacob and Edward, Jake and Eddie just want Bella 2 new girls come along and change everything,  Crappy summary I know, please at least read it and find out! J/OC E/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella's Revenge.**_

**A/N Ok the story idea took residence and wouldn't leave! so here it is the first Chapter of Bella's Revenge, Crappy title I know, its better then UNTITLED though isn't it lol**

**Anyway I do apologise for my writing skills, they are very bad but I am trying...**

**As for my other storys, it doesn't look like they will be updated anytime soon since I have 2 other MAJOR storys trying to fight for them to be written first lol *It will be True Blood and Supernatural* so yea... lol**

**Please be gentle when reviewing lol and Please Review! Cookies for all ! and a special cookie for the first reviewer! lol**

**PS All Original characters belong to me, everything else belongs to the twilight/Stephenie Meyer World!**

**PPS If this resembles any other story I am sorry this story came from my own head but contact me and hopefully we can work something out.**

Bella was thinking.

She was thinking and she couldn't find a solution to her problem. It wasn't a school problem or anything she was in love with 2 different guys and was having a hard time choicing between them.

Bella sighed and stopped pacing in her bedroom and sat on her bed, thinking back to when Edward had left her and how she had felt, how empty she felt and how much her heart had hurt, she sat thinking about when Jacob had came around and helped heal her heart, how he, as a friend was there for her and how she had felt when Edward came back, she remembered feeling happy that she had Edward back but devastated that Jacob was hurting and how her heart was hurting for Jacob and before she knew it, she realised that she was_ in love _with Jacob. It stunned her and at first she was reluctant to even entertain the idea of being with him but she just couldn't stay away.

Now here she was, after having a fight with Jacob and him kissing her she was owning up to her feelings for him, but she loved Edward as well!

_I can't choose..._ She thought to herself _I love them both so much _

Running her hands through her hair Bella let out yet another sigh, she couldn't understand why it was so hard, all she had to do was choose one of them, Edward or Jacob? Sun or Night? Vampire or Werewolf?

Bella couldn't stand sitting down anymore and stood up and resumed her pacing muttering to herself and then it dawned her her and she stopped, she didn't have to choose, she could have both of them, it was hurting her too much to choose so why should she have too! She smiled as she felt a weight lift off her but was quickly replaced by another and she frowned _They won't go for it, they will fight for me, all of me, they aren't going to 'share...' _

But Bella wasn't going to give up, she quickly walked to the otherside of her room where her desk was and sat down trying to think of all the ways she could talk to Jacob and Edward about both of them having her...

MEANWHILE AT THE CULLENS

Alice who was seated on the sofa looked up as Jasper approached her

"How long has he been hunting for?"

"3 days" She answered softly, she knew why he had been gone for so long, they all knew, after Edward had made them all leave when Jasper attacked Bella convinced he was only protecting her, no one could predict that Bella would end up falling for Jacob as well

_Well I could have if it wasn't for those DOGS screwing with my visions... _Alice thought bitterly, but just as soon as the feeling came it went with a flush of calm, turning to Jasper she smiled sheepishly "Thanks"

Then the vision came, Alice didn't always know when they were coming and they still left her confused slightly when she came out of it.

Jasper was by her side instantly "Darling are you ok? What did you see?"

Alice came out of her vision and turned to Jasper kneeling in front of her "She has made a decision, Bella has choosen both of them, she wants both of them"

Jasper frowned as he quickly stood up and sat next to Alice "But she cannot have them both..."

"I know that!" she exclaimed "Bella is being really selfish at the moment I can't believe that she would put Edward through all that! I thought she was better then that..."

Jasper sighed sadly not knowing what to say except to give Alice a hug, they both turned to the doorway hearing Rosalie enter

"Is he back yet?"

Jasper shook his head at Rosalie who frowned then turned back to Alice who was in the throes of another vision.

"Oh my..." Alice was suprised that she had another vision, and even more suprised at the vision itself "Looks like Edward will be meeting someone new very soon..."

**A/N sorry about the shortness, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella's Revenge**_

**A/N Whooo 2 reviews already! Brilliant! lol Hope you enjoy, Please review, aaaaaaaaaaand I don't own anything to do with the Twilight franchise, that belongs to Ms Meyer lol**

**Thanks to my first reviewers! EdwardHisTopazEyes! Aly3'stwilight and dancinggirl42609 thank you for reviewing! and here is the next chapter!  
><strong>

Last time on Bella's Revenge

_"Oh my..." Alice was suprised that she had another vision, and even more suprised at the vision itself "Looks like Edward will be meeting someone new very soon..."_

Chapter 2

STILL AT THE CULLENS

Rosalie shook her head sharply hearing Alice talking about her vision and just couldn't believe it, one human was bad enough but two! two was pushing it!

"I don't believe this!" She hissed through her teeth "What we don't need is another human finding out about us!" she was crouched low and growling at Alice like it was Alice's fault. Alice just stood there giving Rosalie a whithering look whilst Jasper had jumped in front of her

Alice growled back at Rosalie."I don't plan these things Rosalie! I just see the future, I don't control it!"

Rosalie just growled in response and ran out the door, Alice sighed and seeing Jasper turning around to her quickly said "Don't tell Edward, don't even think it" Jasper nodded and they held each other waiting for Edward to come back.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER IN THE WOODS

Edward was sitting in the clearing, he had just fed and for now was just staring off into the distance, he slowly let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

_How could everything get so messed up..._

He knew that leaving Bella forced her into Jacobs willing arms but he was trying to protect her, once he realised how much he was hurting her and how much in turn he was hurting, and the constant demands from the others, except Rosalie, to go home he just caved in and they all went home. What he wasn't expecting was competition for Bella's heart.

Edward, still sitting there run his hands through his hair, just gripping it slightly, he had been hunting for 3 days, it was time for him to go home, he glanced at his watch quickly and smiled slightly, he had to take Alice shopping soon and the sooner he got that over with, he could go back to Bella, his love, he reason for existing... He let himself smile before running home.

IN EDWARDS CAR

After Edward had gotten home and had a quick change, him and Alice ran to the car and was now on their way to Port Angeles Mall.

Edward kept glancing at Alice, she seemed, too quiet he had heard Jaspers thoughts about a fight her and Rosalie had, he was hoping they would get over it pretty soon.

"Hey Alice, what are you getting in Forks?" He asked hoping to take her mind off things

Alice frowned a little in response in thought then replied "not sure yet till we get there." Edward just gave her a curious glance and kept his eyes on the road to occupy himself.

Pretty soon it was raining, not just drizzling but downpour that was making the roads harder to see. But of course Edward and Alice were vampires so they could see pretty well. Alice leaned forward in her seat noticing something along the road

"is that someone _walking _in this weather?"

Edward didn't reply just yet, he looked at where Alice was looking and sure enough there was someone completly drenched already, walking along the road, Alice turned to Edward "Pull over!" she demanded, Edward just gave her a look "Come on look at her, she is gonna get the flu, I saw it, just please?" Edward narrowed his eyes at her wondering why she all of a sudden wanted to pick up a hitchhiker, but when Alice started to sing in her head all britney songs (which he couldn't stand) he pulled over

"Alright alright you win!" he rolled his eyes a little and quickly glanced at his side view mirror, he could see the person walking up to the car and had a quick glance in her head

_Oh god they stopped, maybe there nice, maybe not, maybe they are serial killers or something...oh come off it, silly, just walk past, just walk past, they might not have stopped for you, you know!_

The person got level with the car, he wound his window down, and before he could say anything, Alice was already leaning over him and addressing the woman.

"Hey you alright there?"

30 MINS EARLIER

In a house not far from Bellas place a new girl was moving in, her name was Jessie Hutchison and she had moved from Washington to live with her aunt. It was a normal move, to do with normal things, her mum and lost her job and ended up losing her home, there was no father in the picture, he had left when Jessie was a young, she was a little fuzzy on the details but he wasn't a nice man, and whilst her mum was staying with some friends in a new job, Jessie had come to live in Forks with her Aunt.

After Jessie had arrived her aunt Louisa started to help Jessie unpack but ended up leaving due to a work thing and left Jessie to finish on her own.

and that was an hour ago, now Jessie had just finished her lunch and was debating what to do next.

_Ok, bedroom unpacked, Check, _She was going through her checklist in her head again making sure she didn't forget anything.

_Right...well, at least there is only a couple of weeks until school starts ... again, crap! _Whilst she was busy thinking about impending moving and packing she had forgotten about all the school supplies she will be needing! Although she had plently of time to worry about it she was also bored stiff! _It won't take long, I should be back before Aunt Louisa gets back... _ Jessie had made her decision, she was going to walk to Port Angeles and if it was a long way at least she will enjoy the walk.

3O MINUTES LATER DOWN SOME ROAD

After getting off to a slow start, she had actually got lost and now she was on the right path, Jessie was enjoying her walk, until the heavens decided to pour down on her and within 5 minutes she was soaked. Not wanting to walk all the way back though she kept going.

After a little while down the empty road she noticed a car had just passed her and stopped a few yards in front of her, Jessie got a little worried and was orginally going to just walk past but the driver wound his window down which forced her to stop and look at him, she couldn't quite see him so she moved forward and gasped, in front of her was the most beautiful person she had ever seen, his perfectly quaffed head of hair, his pale skin, his topaz eyes, it was all too much.

"Hey you alright there?" The female voice brought her out of her staring and forced Jessie to look at her "Hi I'm Alice, what are you doing in all this rain?"

Jessie snorted a little "Just thought I would go for a little walk..." then smiled, Alice was as beautiful as the guy driving, with her pale skin and pixie hair cut "I'd better get going before I AAAAAAAAACTHOOOO" Jessie quickly pulled out a hankerchief and blew her nose "Sorry about that," She apologised quickly.

"Don't worry about it, come on get in, we are going to Port Angeles for the day aren't we Edward!" Alice turned to Edward to address him and he just nodded slightly in agreement "so if you want, we could take you with us, get warmed up?" Rose frowned a little looking at them,_ ok so they seemed like nice people but you never know, _

Alice saw that Jessie was hesitanting "please? your already soaked and you don't want to get a cold? pleasepleaseplease!"

Jessie laughed as Alice started bouncing up and down in the car "ok,"

PORT ANGELES

It didn't take them long to arrive and park in Port Angeles, Alice had chattered on the entire drive which made Jessie smile, Edward was quiet, too quiet... Jessie frowned slightly as she wondered why until Alice brought her out of her musing

"come on silly we're here!" Then practically dragged her out of the car.

After a little while Jessie was getting a little tired, Alice had switched into shopping mode and dragged her into endless clothes shops.

"OOhhh this would look lovely with your eyes.." Alice then pulled out a beautiful dark blue dress, it was sleevess with thin straps with a black design around the top part and it flowed out nicely afterwards

"Hmmm" Jessie nodded wanting to be polite, she loved shopping ! but it was starting to wear on her and she wanted a hot drink.

"Ok Alice, lets stop there," Edward appeared suddenly which made Jessie jump "Lets get a hot drink!" Alice sighed and frowned but nodded and put the dress back.

AT THE CAFE

After making their way to the Cafe, Edward and Jessie sat down while Alice went to get the drinks

"So... do you live around here?" Jessie asked, Edward just chuckled

"Yea.." He answered and Jessie nodded "So what brings you here to Forks?" He suddenly asked, visions of her mother ran through her head and she sighed.

"long story short, mum moved in with some friends and which apparantly didn't have enough room for me..." She shrugged slightly pulling on her honey hair slightly "besides I don't know you well enough to tell you the full story..."

Edward nodded "Just enough to get into cars with them." Jessie jerked her head up quickly narrowing her eyes which softened when she saw his smirk "Well Alice wasn't about to let me walk any more in the rain..."

"Your absoloutly right!" Alice appeared at the table with 3 drinks "Now drink up!" it was hot chocolate and delicious!

OUTSIDE OF THE CAFE

"Right where to next!" Alice was practically bouncing up and down! Jessie smiled shaking her head slightly wondering where this little pixie got her energy from and if she was willing to share

"erm actually if you didn't mind I have to get stuff for school..." Alice just nodded, linked arms with Jessie and off they went.

After getting all her school supplies they were just walking casuaslly around when they came across a music store, Jessie stopped and looked wistfully at the instrusments inside

"Hey" Alice looked from Jessie to the store "You play?" Jessie shook her head and sighed "Well I started to learn the piano, but then with the move and that... " She shrugged "Doesn't matter now..."

Alice smiled brightly "Well your in luck!" She pulled Edward forward "Edward is an excellent piano player! He will be happy to teach you!" Edward just glared at Alice "Will he?"

Jessie looked at the both of them "Look thanks but, I don't really have the money to pay..." Alice waved her hand shhing her

"Hey what are friends for!"

"But..."

"nope"

"But!"

Alice just shook her head "Nope, we are friends and as such we are offering to help you!" Jessie glared at Alice who glared back with Edward looking in surprise at the both of them, finally Jessie broke first, she threw her hands in the air "Urrgh, fine!"

Alice just smiled "Knew you would see it my way!" then she hugged her, "Hey how about tonight? if your not doing anything?"

Jessie thought for a sec and couldn't recall any plans "Nope I'm not doing anything, I suppose we could start tonight "She looked up at Edward who had a neutral expression on his face "if thats ok with you?"

Edward was deep in thought, he had been busy thinking ever since they found her walking along getting drenched in the rain, she was pretty that he could see, she wasn't thin but she wasn't fat either, she was just right, she had honey blonde hair to her shoulders that she wore in a ponytail, her eyes were dark blue, and her lips, her lips were full and pouty.

Hey grimaced slightly as he remembered when she first got into the car and how he had to control himself around her, she smiled devine! even better then Bella, Ahh Bella, just thinking of her brought warm feelings into him, with a tinge of sadness and anger, anger at what she was doing!

How could she does this to him, he wanted her! just her! Wasn't that enough! Apparently not since she wanted both of them!

He shook himself at of his thoughts when he saw both girls looking at him

"It should be fine..." he attempted a smile and nodded "It would be my pleasure"

Jessie frowned slightly, she wondered what could have distracted him like that, having no idea though she just shrugged slightly "ok, I just have to take my stuff home and leave a message for my aunt, then we can go, that ok?" Alice and Edward nodded then Alice dragged her to their car.

Unbeknownst to the trio someone was also shopping in Port Angeles with her friends, it was Bella, and when she saw the 3 of them together, her mouth was set in a thin line, her arms crossed and eyebrow raised,

_Who cares, its just some silly little girl... _She shrugged slightly as she sipped her drink _Edward is mine! He belongs to me, and me to him, he wouldn't throw it away on some other human..._

Bella ran her fingers through her hair as her jealously arose, yea sure she had been spending lots of time with Jake, that was only to let Edward get his head around her proposal, she knew that they would do it in the end, she just had to push them. Meanwhile she would keep an eye on the new girl, Alice wouldn't have befriended her unless something was up...

**A/N Uh oh! Oh dear lol anyway, sorry for the long wait, Hope this makes up for it! Oh and please excuse the poor writing, I am no good as you can see! **

**oh and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
